<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Hasty Wedding by draconicsockpuppet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23834293">A Hasty Wedding</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/draconicsockpuppet/pseuds/draconicsockpuppet'>draconicsockpuppet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arranged Marriage, F/F, Fish out of Temporal Water, Unlikely Crossover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:55:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23834293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/draconicsockpuppet/pseuds/draconicsockpuppet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While she waits for the Tyrells to save her, Sansa Stark is abruptly married off to a different husband – a traveler of noble blood, new to Westeros, who wears an ivory horn at his hip.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Susan Pevensie/Sansa Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>What Fen Do (Instead of Going Outside), When Death Loves Flamingos</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Hasty Wedding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/VagabondDawn/gifts">VagabondDawn</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Wear the ivory gown,</em> the note in Cersei's handwriting said. <em>We've finally found a use for you.</em></p><p>Sansa dressed, her maids rushing her along. There was only one use for her now that Robb was dead: marriage off to the new puppet lord of the North.</p><p>Sure enough, when she entered the throne room, a slight young man in a green cloak stood before the throne, with an intricately carved hunting horn at his hip.</p><p>"This is your new husband," Joff announced with malicious glee. "Edmund Pevensie, Prince of Narnia, from across the Western Sea."</p><p>There was nothing to the west but water. Sansa buried her puzzlement and did as she must.</p><p>"I'm your father today."</p><p>He wasn't. He never would be. Sansa grit her teeth and remembered what Dontos had said in the godswood. It didn't matter: Tyrell or Lannister or this stranger, it was all the same. Only her claim to Winterfell mattered.</p><p>The young man beside her seemed cold and distant as they stood side by side, Joff groping at her as he took off her maiden's cloak. And then a cloak – swathes of green fabric, and a red lion, not a Lannister cloak but its mirror.</p><p>And then the feast. Her new husband sat beside her as still as a stone, eating little and drinking less, refusing to dance and stopping the bedding with a short, bitten out: "That is not a Narnian custom, and my wife is Narnian now."</p><p>They were bustled, fully clothed, into what must be the prince's rooms, and barred inside. Sansa shivered.</p><p>"What a mess," Edmund said as he let down his hair and shook it out, then began to unlace his vest. And – were those <em>breasts</em> under his shirt?</p><p>"My lord?" Sansa said in a small voice.</p><p>"Ah." Edmund stopped and looked at her, his smooth brow furrowed. "Yes, I suppose you'd know soon enough." He leaned in. "Edmund is my younger brother. My name is Susan."</p><p>"You're a woman," Sansa said slowly, with dawning – horror? Joy? One of the two. "How?"</p><p>"I was shipwrecked off the coast, near Casterly Rock," Edmund – Susan – explained. "I told Lord Lannister about Narnia, and my brother the High King, and then I told him that I could hunt and ride and shoot a bird out of the sky at a thousand paces and lead men into battle and win. But I wasn't expecting <em>this</em>."</p><p>"This what?"</p><p>"Being packed off across the continent to get married, and then soon enough we'll both be packed off across the continent again to lay claim to wherever it is you come from." Susan sighed. "I suspect you don't like these people any better than I do, so with any luck we'll be able to make our own plans after that."</p><p>Sansa laughed in disbelief, then pressed in and kissed Susan on the lips. "Thank you," she said when they parted.</p><p>Susan's eyes were wide. "For what?"</p><p>Sansa smiled.</p><p>"Being married might not be so bad after all."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks to ba_lailah and heartbeatstumbles for looking it over for me.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>